


Best Features

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Hawke loves Anders. Totally, completely, and a little disgustingly.





	Best Features

”How do you always get out of these situations, Blondie?” Varric asked, after Anders finished regaling them with the story of one of his earlier Circle escapes.

“I’m charming, it’s one of my best features.”

Varric laughed and clapped Anders on the back.

“One of?” he asked, “There’s more?”

“Ask Hawke, they made a list.” the mage replied slyly.

Eyes all moved to Hawke and the champion blinked, staring back with their tankard raised to their lips.

“Uh…”

“So, Hawke, don’t keep us waiting?” Isabela was interested now. Of course.

“Um, well.” they frowned and wiped at their mouth, “You guys know most of it. He’s very kind and loving, he’s really good with animals, he makes amazing pancakes, he always folds my sheets for me…”

They trailed off, thinking, and Isabela prodded their side.

“What about the _physical_ , sweetness?” she asked, “Tell us all about that _warden stamina_.”

Across the table, Anders was already rolling his eyes. Hawke just smiled.

“Well, he’s got really cute freckles on his shoulders, he always smells like ink and elfroot, and his hands are always nice and cool—not cold, his chin is constantly scruffy…”

They were intently watching the redness slowly bloom on Anders’ cheeks as they spoke. Next to him, Varric had started taking notes.

“But my favorite thing is that big, beautiful…”

Isabela leaned in closer, elbow on the table, and they grinned at her.

“Nose.”

The pirate reared back, laughing loudly, and Varric looked up from his notes with a wry grin. Anders, meanwhile, looked pinker than they’d ever gotten him. Hawke smiled, eyes soft, and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Ah, well, see Varric?” he said when Isabela and Varric had calmed down some, “It’s a list.”

Hawke piped up then, one finger raised, “And that’s just the start of it, mind you.”

“Oh, so there are naughty bits?” Isabela asked.

Hawke just grinned and held their finger to their lips. “It’s a secret.” they mock-whispered to her.

And there it was; Anders found a way to look even more flustered. He resorted to hiding behind his cup of water then, clearing his throat awkwardly, while the table bubbled with laughter again.

Later, he did manage to compose himself enough to call Hawke out.

“So, what was your favorite physical feature of mine again?” he asked, setting his hands on Hawke’s hips when they turned to him on the balcony.

“You have lovely eyes.” Hawke said, playing coy, “And I love those freckles on your nose.”

“Mmhmm.” Anders pressed his face into the crook of their neck and asked, “What else?”

Hawke shifted and ran their fingers through his hair. They hummed and feigned thought before replying.

“You have the nicest smile I’ve ever seen; it crinkles around your eyes and lights up the room.” they said, “ _That’s_ my favorite thing.”

Anders smiled against their shoulder, swaying in their arms, and asked, “You’ve thought about all this quite a bit?”

He felt Hawke shrug. “You’re distracting.” they said.

Anders laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of their neck. “Well,” he said, “I could say the same about you.”

“Do you have a list too?” they asked playfully.

“I do.” Anders replied, pulling back and tugging Hawke towards their room, “Maybe I can show you a few of them.”

Hawke laughed, letting him tug them along. “I always have been a hands-on learner.”


End file.
